


Jour 12 - Affamé

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [12]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Starvation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Douzième jour de l'Inktober \Elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle ne le supportait plus. Devoir tuer d’autres personnes afin qu’elle puisse se nourrir la rendait malade. C’est pour cette raison que Naomie avait décidé d’arrêter. Elle avait cessé de manger, refusant de toucher de nouveau à de la chair humaine, peu importe ce qu’il pouvait lui arriver. Combien de crimes portait-elle sur ses délicates épaules ? Combien de ses repas possédaient famille et amis, et n’avait jamais pu rentrer à la maison, par sa faute ? Et puis, manger des êtres lui ressemblant en tous points ? Le simple fait d’y songer lui donnait la nausée.





	Jour 12 - Affamé

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads sur Tumblr!  
> Bonne lecture!

Elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle ne le supportait plus. Devoir tuer d’autres personnes afin qu’elle puisse se nourrir la rendait malade. C’est pour cette raison que Naomie avait décidé d’arrêter. Elle avait cessé de manger, refusant de toucher de nouveau à de la chair humaine, peu importe ce qu’il pouvait lui arriver. Combien de crimes portait-elle sur ses délicates épaules ? Combien de ses repas possédaient famille et amis, et n’avait jamais pu rentrer à la maison, par sa faute ? Et puis, manger des êtres lui ressemblant en tous points ? Le simple fait d’y songer lui donnait la nausée. De plus, l’assassinat encore récent de ses parents n’arrangeait rien à la chose.  
De ce fait, cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu’elle n’avait rien avalé, si ce n’était du café ; la seule chose pouvant atterrir dans l’estomac d’une goule, sans donner d’atroces relents de nausées. Au début, cela suffisait à combler la sourde famine résonnant au creux de son ventre, soulageant l’envie de planter ses dents dans un morceau de viande, mais, rapidement, le café était devenu inefficace face aux grondements émanant du fin fond de son corps affaibli par la faim, peu importe la quantité qu’elle pouvait ingurgiter.  
Aussi avait-elle cessé de se rendre à l’université. Il se faisait dangereux pour elle de s’y rendre ; elle risquait de craquer, à la vue de tous ces humains allant et venant, la frôlant, s’installant à ses côtés durant les heures de cours. Non, elle n’y aurait pas survécu. Une semaine après avoir pris cette résolution, elle ne quittait plus le laboratoire d’Ythel, où elle vivait depuis la mort de ses parents. Celui-ci, inquiet à son sujet, ne cessait de lui répéter de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, qu’il pouvait se procurer des réserves pour elle, si chasser l’insupportait à ce point. Bien entendu, elle ne doutait pas de cela. Mais elle refusait malgré tout. Et la famine la rendait plus irritable qu’elle ne pouvait l’être d’ordinaire. Alors, bientôt, elle commença à renvoyer son ami par la force, en lui sifflant qu’elle ne désirait pas son aide.  
Cette situation la rendait malade. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle pourrait la supporter. Ses crises avaient commencé à se multiplier ; celles-ci avaient toujours été présentes, la jeune fille rejetant sa nature de goule depuis qu’elle en avait conscience. Mais cet instinct s’étant détaché de sa personnalité de base, cette autre elle grognait en constatant l’absence de nutriment.  
Une journée de plus s’écoula. Recroquevillée dans un coin du laboratoire, Naomie patientait. Elle ne possédait plus les forces nécessaires pour se mouvoir, de toute façon. Qu’attendait-elle ? Elle-même l’ignorait. Sa tête tournait atrocement, l’empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Elle ne ressemblait plus qu’à l’ombre d’elle-même, une figure bien triste semblant déjà morte avec sa pâleur cadavérique.  
Dans ce silence olympien, un son se fit cependant entendre. La porte de la pièce venait de s’ouvrir, et quelqu’un s’approcha de la goule affaiblie. Elle n’eut pas le temps de voir de qui il pouvait s’agir que, déjà, son nez se mit à s’agiter, humant l’air tout autour d’elle.   
Un humain.   
De la viande.   
A manger.

« Naomie ? »

 

Son unique œil de goule changea de couleur, se remplissant d’une teinte noire, au milieu de laquelle brillait une minuscule pupille sanglante. Dans ce qui ressembla à une explosion de flamme, son kagune, un ukaku, jaillit de son dos.   
Puis, la seconde suivante, Naomie ne se trouvait plus au sol. Elle s’était redressée, mâchoire serrée, et fondit sur le scientifique, qui, heureusement pour lui, évita de justesse les crocs de la jeune goule en se décalant d’un pas sur la gauche.  
Elle n’en pouvait plus. Sa limite avait été atteinte. Le trou dans son estomac s’était bien trop agrandi pour qu’elle ne puisse le supporter davantage. Elle devait impérativement manger, ou elle en mourrait. Son instinct avait alors pris le dessus, la forçant à se ravitailler avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour elle. En cet instant, pour elle, ne comptait que sa survie, peu importe ce qu’elle accomplirait pour garantir celle-ci. Le scientifique ne ressemblait plus qu’à une éventuelle proie comme un autre, un morceau de viande sur pieds.

« N-Naomie… » commença Ythel, visiblement apeuré face à une telle facette de son amie.

Il déglutit, tandis que la goule grognait, de la bave coulant le long de son menton, comme si elle avait été un animal atteint de la rage.

« Je sais que tu vas encore m’engueuler, mais… Je t’ai à nouveau apporté quelque chose… S’il te plaît, mange, tu ne vas plus tenir longtemps, comme ça… »

Vivement, il sortit de la poche de sa blouse blanche un petit paquet, duquel provenait une forte odeur de viande. L’instinct de Naomie en fut affecté puisque, à peine la fragrance lui parvint-elle qu’elle se rua de nouveau sur Ythel, parvenant cette fois-ci à le tacler afin de le plaquer contre le sol, se positionnant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier, sonné, poussa un râle douloureux en atterrissant.  
Cependant, avant que les dents de la goule ne viennent s’enfoncer dans sa chair, il plaça le paquet contre la bouche de l’affamée qui, mordant dans le carton de l’emballage, déchiqueta celui-ci, dévoilant ainsi un épais morceau de viande, patientant en son intérieur. Elle s’en empara et l’engouffra dans sa cavité buccale, dépeçant la chair goulument, laissant avec plaisir le goût métallique du sang se répandre au niveau de ses papilles. Quel bonheur, quelle merveille ! Elle se sentit instantanément renaître. A chaque mâchouille, il lui semblait retrouver une once d’énergie perdue.  
Qu’est-ce que cette sensation avait pu lui manquer…  
Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que toute trace de l’en-cas ne disparaisse au fond de l’estomac de Naomie, qui avala le tout d’une simple gorgée. Bien entendu, cela ne suffirait pas à la satisfaire, mais au moins, elle put retrouver ses esprits, l’énergie de ce qu’elle venait d’ingurgiter se répandant rapidement en elle, dans une vive urgence.  
Son kagune disparut, bien que son œil demeurât teinté de noir. Elle se pencha en avant, posant la tête contre le torse de l’homme en dessous d’elle, qui paraissait soulagé de la voir revenir à elle. 

« Bon sang, ça fait du bien… souffla-t-elle.  
\- Ca va un peu mieux ?  
\- Ouais… Ah… C’était une mauvaise idée, d’arrêter de manger… J’ai cru que j’allais crever…  
\- Tu t’attendais à quoi, en te privant d’énergie ? »

Ythel secoua la tête, un petit sourire attendri sur le visage. Il leva l’une de ses mains, venant la poser prudemment sur la tête de sa protégée afin de lui caresser les cheveux. Elle grogna, plus par habitude que par réelle menace à l’encontre du scientifique.

« Je sais que c’est pas facile, mais ton régime alimentaire veut que tu te nourrisses d’humains. Alors, tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Je te l’ai déjà dit ; je peux te fournir de quoi faire, si nécessaire.  
\- Mmh… »

Un soupir lui échappa. Elle avait échoué, malgré tout. Pourquoi avait-elle dû naître mi-goule, mi-humaine ? Pourquoi cette nature de monstre avide de chair lui avait-elle été attribuée ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle qui représentait les deux espèces à la fois, mais en même temps, aucune d’entre elles. Elle se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« J’ai faim… maugréa-t-elle.  
\- Je me doute ! rit Ythel. Lève-toi, et viens avec moi. Je reviens de chez un ami goule qui tient un… genre de marché noir ? Bref ! J’y ai fait le plein de nourriture. Juste pour toi. Il est temps de te faire retrouver des forces. »


End file.
